


Make a Wish

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Futuristic, Idols, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possible everything, Possible smut, Romance, Science Fiction, possible drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Youngjae made a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**It’s** not that Choi Youngjae doesn’t like the life he’s living right now. To be more precise, he loves it. He loves the thrill he gets when he performs onstage in front of so many people, when their fans chant their names in between the songs, when it’s his moment to shine on stage and all of the eyes are on him and him only… It’s definitely one of those things that you can experience only once in a life time, and there’s not a day he’s not grateful for the fact he was chosen to be in GOT7. He holds everyone dearly close to his heart and he knows he wouldn’t be able to have been able to get this far without them. It’s because they are who they are that they’ve managed to be where they are right now. He knows this; too well in fact, that he spends more hours in the practice room than he should, practicing his dancing and vocals when everyone has left the building and went back to the dorm. It’s this constant reminder that he shouldn’t hold back the team at all, that he should continue working to be better than before. But he doesn’t mind it so much, seeing as he likes being alone in the practice room sometimes. It gives him more time to be alone, more time and space to _think_ …

And he thinks as he looks through the comments on his Instagram post that he would like to be a normal boy again. Not the current Choi Youngjae that everyone knows now, but the Choi Youngjae that wasn’t really well known back in school.

The idol life and his old life are certainly way different from each other, and for some reason, he finds more cons to the idol life than his old life at 3 AM in the morning. Maybe it’s the stress that’s been piling up or maybe he’s just homesick, but he notices that he gets way too tired lately. When the other members ask him what’s wrong, he closes them out and stays in the practice room practicing some more. It’s burdensome not being able to talk comfortably with one of the members because even though they’ve been together for a year now, he still feels like the ugly duckling of the house. And it’s really depressing to see everyone getting along so well with each other, going out together in their spare time and taking selfies and later posting them on Instagram, except him. Youngjae doesn’t dare to bring the topic up _again_ because they’ll probably tell him the same thing again, “What are you saying? Of course we like you!”

However, at this point, he doesn’t really believe their words anymore. After repeating the same thing over and over again to him, it just seemed like some bad excuse and he got tired of it. He sometimes argues with himself when he’s in the mood and brings up all of the great times they shared together and it helps for a while because he smiles at the memories. It reminds him of the time when he was so excited to be an idol that he couldn’t hold himself back and started talking to everyone he first met. They all smiled at him, their eyes amused and intrigued at the sight of him, but he wonders now if those smiles were fake. By the time he stops arguing with himself, a big frown is present on his face and he hides his face in his arms, feeling shittier than he was already.

When he signed up to be an idol, he didn’t sign up for this… tiny meltdown of his. He signed up so he could sing to his heart content without any kind of distraction. _Any_ kind of distraction. There was once a time when he wanted people to recognize Choi Youngjae as the boy with an amazing voice that easily got into a group in JYP Entertainment…

He’s not completely sure of what he wants now.

For one thing, he misses his friends back at his hometown. If he hadn’t become an idol, he probably would’ve been laughing with them about jokes they had made or a funny tweet he read in Twitter. He would’ve been having normal troubles and worries like what he wants to do with his life or what does he want to become when he’s older. He probably would have met someone by now that interests him a lot, someone that’s considered _normal_ for their society and certainly someone that’s not the same gender as him. That’s another thing about him that he wishes he could share with someone, but he knows so well how the media is nowadays. His reputation as Choi Youngjae would be in danger and although he might feel tired about his idol life, he wouldn’t want to bring anyone down with him. Especially his group. And certainly not the boy he feels more for than he should…

His mind is a chaos of thoughts and it’s even confusing at times when he sits down to eat with the rest of the members. He feels so damn conflicted and guilty for even having such thoughts, but it’s something out of his control. If he could, he would continue his current life with a permanent smile on his face, without any type of complain leaving his mouth. It’s hard keeping it in because there were far too many occasions when he almost let something slip out of his mouth before he catches himself in time, which results with the other members looking torn between worry and confusion. The sight is amusing when he’s in a fairly good mood and he smiles a little, ignoring the way the other members look relieved to see him smiling (again).

Youngjae’s been thinking too much lately that he’s caught by surprise when the members throw him a surprise birthday party at the dorm. They all smile at him like they’re genuinely happy for him, like they genuinely care for him and he’s not sure what to feel exactly. It’s definitely nice especially when they hug him tightly and he gets to hug a certain someone. His heart races foolishly at the contact, his face bright red and he hopes that’s it’s not too noticeable when they stopped hugging. They make him wear a funny birthday hat and he laughs for a while because he feels younger already, but he quiets down immediately when they bring him the cake and start singing. Everything about that moment was simply perfect and it was certainly enough to remind him why he loves his current life so much. “Quick! Make a wish, Youngjae!” someone, Im Jaebum, Youngjae realizes a moment later, tells him excitedly. He closed his eyes slowly, breathing in some air before blowing out the candle.

_I wish…_

 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀

 

It’s nosier than normal the following morning when he starts to wake up. It’s really strange because although the dorm during the morning was pretty noisy, it wasn’t near the chaos that was disturbing him from his dream. He groans, covering his ears with his pillow hoping to mute the noise. It wasn’t as loud as before but it was still there so he sat up, his eyes still closed and his left hand looking for something. A body to be precise. Jaebum usually woke him up (though recently it’s been Mark) so he wouldn’t sleep in on his schedule of the day so it was odd that he didn’t hear him this time. In fact, there wasn’t even a body next to him. This is when Youngjae decides to open his eyes and get’s the biggest surprise of his life.

He wasn’t in their dorm anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happened? ;)


End file.
